Pippin's Pearl
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: An older, and wiser Pippin reflects on his sister Pearl, who was rumored to
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Men, and Wizards from LOTR all belong to JRR Tolkien. I only borrow them.

I am experimenting with this fiction. I've done some research on the net and read about different styles and views of writing. I've seen others write in this fashion and thought this ought to be a piece of cake! Wrong!

Looks like I'll be experimenting for a while! ....thanks for bearing with me! What can I say? I'm hooked--writing is addicting (even writing that leaves much to be desired...)

****

Thank you, French Pony, for your brilliant question, and I will answer it here, as the thought somehow escaped me that not everyone knew about this particular passage. There is a book titled, THE LETTERS OF JRR TOLKIEN, Edited by Humphrey Carpenter, and assisted by Christopher Tolkien, published by Houghton-Mifflin. In letter #214, it begins on page 294 (if you have the paperback).

Pippin's Pearl

Prologue: The year is 1464. A week has gone by since Pearl Took Goodbody passed away from an illness at the age of 89. Pippin has returned from his trip to Needlehole near the North Farthing, and now sits at his desk in the Thain's office in Great Smials recounting in his own journal the truth about his sister's accident. At first, the Tooks forbade anyone in the family to talk about the incident, and then later in years, it was Pearl, herself, that asked Pippin to leave the matter be. "What's in the past should stay there." she told him. So Pippin honored her request until this day. Pear's side of the story would be told, and the truth be known. No more rumors.

Pippin writes about how the families gathered round to bid their final farewell to a beloved "pearl" among hobbits. He writes of how Pearl's daughters discover a journal and a bundle of letters that Pearl kept from a time long forgotten in her past while she lived at Great Smials. Their curiosity piqued, they find their Uncle Pippin in the study and compel him to answer some questions that lead to the elder hobbit into lending his tale of the truth....

****

Chapter One - Remembering Pearl

I sat alone in silence and gazed at the beautiful, but dusty roll-top desk before me. I smile inwardly with memories crowding my mind as I recall them from the distant past. I watch my aging hand glide over the smooth wood surface, feeling every scratch and nick. I touch each one; the crevice of each crack tells it's own story to me, although some of them are lost to another generation of Goodbodys (the family my beloved sister married into). 

I notice some scratches near the bottom left drawer. My mind travels back in time, far away it now seems, to when I was a six-year-old lad. They didn't start out as scratches, though; I intended to carve something more meaningful. These particular "scratches" were from when I was playing a hiding game with my sisters one winter day, and I thought I was being clever concealing myself underneath my father's desk away in the study. For a long while no one came to find me, so I entertained myself with my father's pens and letter openers. I sat back down in my hiding spot and tried to carve my initials into the hard walnut wood with one of the aforementioned instruments. However, I was soon discovered--not by my sisters, but by my father. I can't help but smile as I clearly recall spending the rest of the afternoon washing down my father's desk as a reward for my efforts.

I let my eyes wander to the crack in the upper right-hand drawer. My smile fades as new memories surface and tears spring anew to my eyes. It all happened back when my precious father passed away thirty-five years ago. The scene of the argument is vivid in my mind; years of other cares have not diminished it. We were still mourning our father's death when Pearl and I stood in the Thain's Study and vehemently exchanged words over who would inherit his writing desk. In the midst of our angry words, I slammed the drawer shut and cracked it. All I knew was that I wanted something our father had cherished, and the little roll-top desk was something I knew he treasured out of all his material possessions. This was the first and only bad argument that I could ever recall having between Pearl and I. 

Then I remembered something father had told me as a lad, something to the affect of, "..._no matter how relentlessly they tease you, Pippin, don't retaliate so as to divide yourself from those who love you most....they are your sisters, your kin. When...your mamma and I are no longer around...they will be here for you, Pip. Will your teasing go so far as to make them not want to be your sister? Think about that_." 

When I remembered the wisdom of my father, I didn't have to think long on it at all. Being the oldest sibling, Pearl had always been there for me on countless occasions and I loved her dearly for it. For me, in addition to succeeding my father as the Thain, and being the eldest (and only) son of our family, I also inherited a couple other titles as well that gave me certain rights over my older sisters. Yet I decided then that no argument would ever come between my dearest Pearl and me, so I relinquished the desk to her. 

My reflections were interrupted by a voice somewhat younger than my own, "Here's your tea, Uncle Peregrin." Two of my nieces popped their heads inside the room, smiling. April, the younger sister, and Dalia, Pearl's oldest child. When I look at Dalia, I see Pearl. She has so much of her mother in her--both in beauty and also full of care and spirit. April...well, she was just as spirited in her youth, but unfortunately, she had _my _spirit. And that, of course, got her into trouble on more than one occasion!

"Thank you, Dalia--and _Pippin_, if you please." I say with a wink. I take the cup she offers me and carefully sip. I watch intently as she surveys the old desk, tracing the intricate designs that bordered the drawers with her fingertips.

"Mother loved this old desk." She finally says to me.

I clasp her hand into my own and gently squeeze it. "Yes, I know."

April comes up behind my chair and puts her hands on my shoulders. She sighs as if her next words are difficult. "Uncle," she says, "We found a bundle of letters and a journal in one of mother's boxes, and they puzzle us."

I turn in my chair to better see her lips, as I'd become slightly hard of hearing of late. I repeated, "A box of letters in her journal, you say?"

April kindly repeated, "A _bundle _of letters and a journal, Uncle, and one of the letters suggests she had a terrible accident. We've taken the liberty to read them, now that she's gone, and well....we want to know if you knew about it--the 'accident'?"

I lower my eyes, searching and digging in my memory of my sister having an _accident_. I shake my head in reply. "May I read the letter?"

Dalia produced a bundle envelopes from inside one of the desk drawers and hands one of them to me. I take it, opening the flap and remove the paper from within it. I read, and then I smile grimly as my mind conjures up the entire incident in my memory.

The women look aghast at one another. April is first to find her tongue, "So it's true. What accident is mother referring to?"

I finish reading the letter, fold up the paper and slip it back inside the envelope. "I had no idea my sister kept a journal, or kept all of her letters for that matter. She probably gathered them after our mother's death. And I'm glad she did, because if she had not, I should have forgotten the whole matter entirely." Using the desk for leverage, I stand up and shuffle over to the settee. Once I sit down (with my cup of tea) and get comfortable, I see the painting of my sister and her husband, Will, also passed, hanging over the mantelpiece. The stark reality that the first of my siblings has passed from an illness three days ago strikes me. I already miss her terribly as I feel a twinge of loneliness stab my heart. I take out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of my coat and wipe my eyes.

I can see my nieces watching me as if they were once again little hobbit-children waiting for a story from a dear old relative. They know how much I love to tell stories, and I can see the anticipation in their faces. I unfold each letter from its envelope and take a moment to look over them, jarring my near flawless memory. With an entire framework of references sitting in my lap, I relax with my hands folded and settle back into the settee for the long ride back into childhood. I begin her story. 

"I was a lad of about, oh..._twelve _years old at the time...we had just moved to Great Smials in the Spring, although Pearl had begun staying there since before Yule. Now mind you, Cousin Lalia was still Matriarch of the Took Clan....


	2. Pippin's Recollection

****

Chapter Two - Pippin's Recollections

"I remember crying my eyes out all morning, begging Pearl to stay. I tried to reason with her that she wasn't of age yet and could refuse Cousin Lalia's hiring her as an attendant. But Pearl wouldn't be persuaded; she was too eager about living on her own at the age of twenty-seven. When she tried to hug me to say goodbye, I turned away from her in anger. 

"I nearly melted when I saw how much I'd hurt her, but we were both being stubborn young hobbits. Yet I couldn't let her leave without say goodbye properly. I quietly sneaked into the back door of the washroom from the back hallway and watched my Pearl's last moments at home in Whitwell.

"The hustle and bustle in the kitchen of our little farm smial paused only when the outer door was opened, and the frigid, blustering wind of winter swept through taking the breath out of everyone. 'Pimpernel Took! Must you open the door so wide? Be quick, lass, and shut the door before we all catch our death!' I heard our mother shout as she tied the woolen bonnet to Pearl's chin just before burying her neck with a knitted scarf.

'Sorry, mother! The door blew out of my hands', Pim said. I watched as mother gave Pearl a last going-over; a task that entailed doing a pirouette before receiving mother's final nod of approval. 

"My other sister, Pervinca, sat at the kitchen table fidgeting the whole time with Pearl's mittens. At mother's nod, she finally handed them to Pearl. She stood up to hug our sister and then burst into tears.

"Pearl squeezed Pervinca into a tight hug, 'Please don't cry! You'll only get me started again!' Pearl wiped her eyes. I watch as Pearl looks around the kitchen, 'Where's Pippin?'

"Pervinca shook her head, 'I couldn't get him to come out of his room.'

"Pearl is obviously saddened by me not being present to send her off. 'Poor lad. First Bilbo, and now me.' Then she looks at mother for advice. 'What shall I do?"

"Mother puts her arm around Pearl and answers, 'There's nothing you can do, Pearl dear. He'll come round.'

"I see Pearl tugging nervously at the belt of her good coat, 'Goodness, everyone is behaving as if I'm goingaway for good!'

"Mother told me that she wasn't going to cry in front of Pearl--she wanted to be a strong mother at their parting. But, truth be told, I would have worried if mother hadn't shed at least one tear. And she shed many. I could see her wiping her eyes when she answered Pearl, 'You will be gone for...a long while--for as long as Lalia needs you.'

"Pearl squared her shoulders, and straightened her coat, "Mother, I'm not a child, and Cousin Lalia is One-hundred-and-nineteen-years-old. I don't think she will last much longer!'

"The others stood silently, not knowing how to, nor wanting to say goodbye. It was Pim who broke the somber moment, speaking softly, 'Father is waiting for you outside.'

"Like a fledgling bird, Pearl was excited to be embarking on a new part of her life, yet at the same time, she was loath to leave the love and security she had always known. This _had _been her home ever since she could remember. At last, she said 'Goodbye', then departed out the door.

"She had almost shut the door completely when I flew out of my hiding place in the washroom and ran past the kitchen door into the freezing weather outside. I grabbed Pearls waist and hugged her tight. Yes, I loved my sister very much, but I also realized that I'd ran outside without so much as a sweater or scarf, and I feel myself shivering all over her. My sister knew me only too well. She quickly wrapped her cloak around me and took me back inside the warm smial, all the while reprimanding me for not thinking about my health. 'Peregrin Took!' she says, 'If I ever catch you running around outside in the dead of winter without a coat or a cloak....' Well, as you lasses know, she did catch me doing just that more times than I can count, and have paid dearly for it...._more times than I can count_.

"Anyway, Pearl takes me back inside the smial so I can bid her farewell. She set me in front of her, and her hand is soft upon my wet cheeks, wiping away my tears. She took her handkerchief out and wiped my runny nose, saying only to me, 'Pippin....what am I going to do with you?'

"I fumble in my head for the right words to say to my sister, but the only ones that come out of my mouth were, 'I love you, Pearl.' She managed a smile through her own tears, 'I love you, too, Pip.' And then we hugged each other.

"Pearl left that cold, wintry day, never looking back, and never to set foot inside the little farm smial ever again."


	3. Pearl's Letters

****

Chapter Three - Pearl's Letters

"Pearl would sit in an overstuffed chair in her room, writing letters next to the window. She found that the sunlight was better on her eyes in her poorly lit room in Great Smials. She would often write her letters to her family from this solitary window while Cousin Lalia took her morning nap, since that was the only time her Lalia didn't have her being busy.

"21st Rethe, 1402 S.R.

Dear Mother and Father,

Cousin Lalia is napping, and so this letter will be brief. I trust everyone is in good health, when you read this. How is Pippin? He has not returned my last letter to him. Is he well? Cousin Ferumbras is just overcoming an illness he has had for the past two weeks. I fear I am coming down with the same thing, as I have been feeling weak these past few days.

Lalia is getting on pretty well. Just last week she had me wheel her into the kitchen and she taught me how to make her famous apple dumplings. She nearly ate the entire batch before I could stop her. I managed to talk her into saving one or two for her son. He still speaks ill of her and how she ran Miss Violet out of the Smials. Apparently, Lalia was fine with Miss Violet until she had eyes for Ferumbras, and he for her. That is a sad tale that I shan't relate here.

I must go now. I can hear Cousin Lalia ringing her bell. Goodbye for now. I love you all.

All my love,

Pearl

29th Rethe, 1402 S.R.

Dear Mother and Father,

I must apologize because this is the first chance I have had to respond to your letter that I received three days ago. I cried when I learned that Pippin had indeed been ill for a while. This is the first time he's been sick and I've not been there to see him through it. I hope he is getting stronger each and every day. Please hug him for me. I trust my sisters have been treating him well?

The arguments between Ferumbras and Lalia grow stronger each day also. They've gotten to the point that I fear for Lalia. They don't know it, but I understand what they're arguing about. Cousin Ferumbras wants father to move into the Thain's apartments. He wants all the documents drawn up as soon as possible that will make father the next in line to be Thain. Does father know anything about this? All I know is that Lalia refuses to acknowledge Ferumbras is getting up in years himself, and has no heir. She has only herself to blame for this. Cousin Ferumbras talks to me quite often, and has told me so.

Lalia still demands that I take her to the door to sniff in the fresh air. She keeps getting larger and larger! I sometimes wonder if one day she will be too heavy for me to wheel around the Smials!

All my love,

Pearl

8th Astron, 1402 S.R.

Dear Mother and Father,

I was so happy to hear from you! Everyone is looking forward to your arrival later this month. Adelard keeps asking about father. He plans to take Reginard and Everard with him to help father move into Great Smials. To the dismay of Lalia, Ferumbras has claimed the old Thain's apartments for father, while he intends to move into the smaller tunnel adjoining it. He says it's so that he and father can 'mingle heads' as he puts it. Ferumbras can make me laugh at times. For whatever it's worth to father, I believe Ferumbras enjoys spending time with him.

Cousin Lalia has been getting quite upset with me lately. For reasons unknown to me, I cannot seem to do anything right. Her dresses are too wrinkled, or her bed linen isn't tight enough. I will try to do better so you and father are proud of me.

All my Love,

Pearl

13th Astron, 1402 S.R.

Dear Mother and Father,

I was glad to read that Pippin is up and about once again. Tell Pervinca that she got what she deserved--a couple days in bed with the sniffles pays her back for incessantly badgering the lad! But I am only jesting; please kiss her for me. I miss them all dreadfully.

I saw Cousin Frodo and Merry stop by Fredegar's apartment yesterday and told them about you and father moving here. For some reason Merry already knew about it, and so he and Frodo will be there as well lending a hand.

I was giving Lalia her sponge bath this morning and when I went to turn her over, I think I pulled something in my back. Cousin Ferumbras says she believes herself to be absolutely helpless. He says it's a wonder I haven't injured myself worse. Lalia is still upset with me for dropping her favorite jar of jam preserves; it was the last of the winter stores. I must go. I hear her ringing the bell.

All my love,

Pearl

27th Astron, 1402 S.R.

Dear Mother and Father,

I really must thank you and father for all the letters you've written these past few days. Did Merry tell you that I was ill? I asked him not to, but I guess in a way, I am glad that he did. Your letters are what helped bring me through a most difficult time. I am feeling better today, so please don't worry anymore. I also realized today that this will be my last letter to Whitwell. I feel a little sad today regardless. 

Ferumbras and Lalia were arguing again after second breakfast about father becoming next in line as Thain. She says that our blood is too "muddied" with Chubbs, Bagginses, and Banks. She said we don't have enough direct Took lineage in us. And who is she to say such things? Was she not a Clayhanger, and didn't old Uncle Isumbras marry a Proudfoot? I must confess my Took temper was heated when I heard her say those things. Does that mean I have enough Took blood in me?

I was careful today; I didn't drop anything in Lalia's lap or break anything of value. My new friend, Cousin Donnabelle, came and helped me move 

Lalia today. I miss you..

All my love,

Pearl


	4. Tea Time

****

Chapter Four - Tea Time 

My story is briefly interrupted by a young lass, April's youngest daughter, Sweet Pea; one of Pearl's many grandchildren. Sweet Pea walked around the room, holding a tea tray and was offering cakes and cookies to go along with our tea. I gratefully accept the offer taking several cookies, and thank her for her kindness. Rarely do I refuse such delicacies as these, or more correctly, rarely do I refuse food at all! I had quite forgotten just how hungry I could get while telling a long and detailed story.

Sweet Pea leaves the tea tray on the center table (directly in front of me) and sits down beside her mother. I munch on a sugar cookie and make small talk as others are taking a small break from their long-winded Uncle. My mouth is full of cookie when my son, Faramir and his wife, Goldilocks (Sam's daughter), stroll inside the little study hand-in-hand. My eyes go wide at the sight of her swelling belly. I haven't seen the young lovebirds much for the past two months and am happy to see Goldilocks is doing well. Diamond and I are expecting our first grandchild to grace Middle-Earth in the near future. Faramir leans into my ear and tells me his mother is not feeling very well; she may have ate too much of the apple bread. I nod in understanding, knowing she will be fine after a small nap. I whisper back to him that I will make a point to check in on her after my story.

I look about the little study once more and I see more folks joining in on listening to the story of my sweet Pearl. After all, is she not the reason we are all gathered here? The beauty of her life has touched more than just my own. 

I notice that Kalimas, Merry and Estella's son, universally known as just "Kali", is still here with his sister, Esme; they enter the room, see their cousins and make their way over to them. My younger son and daughter, Boromir and Heather, follow behind on the heels of Kali and Esme, making their way over to their brother Faramir and his wife, mingling about as only young hobbits know how to do. Merry and Estella had urgent business back in Buckland, so I offered to escort his children back to Great Smials where they could visit with their cousins for a while.

I finish my cookies and wash them down with newly filled cup of tea. I hear the murmuring in the room die down as I gather myself for the next chapter in Pearl's side of the story.


	5. The Broken Vase

****

Chapter Five - The Broken Vase

For the sake of the new arrivals, I briefly retell my earlier account of how Pearl came to live at Great Smials before the rest of the family. I also pass around the letters that I read as a base to my story. (It was at this time that I nudged Dalia, sitting next to me, and asked her to make sure we recovered each letter, as I wanted to make them a part of the book that I am now writing to tell my sister's side of the story.)

"I believe it was the 29th of Astron when we pulled up the lane to Great Smials. I had been there before, but never to live. I was riding in the last wagon, my eyes still fixed on Whitwell, long disappeared from my view, when the wagons stopped at the entrance. I got out and was astonished at the massive dwelling while taking in the countryside of the large green hills surrounding it. Great Smials had always seemed large to me before, but that day, it was enormous. I spotted Pearl standing outside one of the many entrances alongside the Hill, and I can still hear her laughing as she came running down the hill to greet us. She nearly knocked over our father as she fell into his arms. But I knew my Pearl; she seemed too thin and pale; even though she was smiling on the outside, I could detect a troubled heart on the inside.

"We managed to get most of everything unloaded, and mother kept us all busy cleaning up the cobwebs and years of dust laying about the tunnels. I remember Cousin Lalia letting us use our Pearl for a few hours during her afternoon nap to help us clean up. I recall Merry and I eating a good amount of dust that afternoon!" (I smile, getting the desired result from the young cousins giggling in the corner.) 

I continue on...

"I know that Pearl and mother had a long talk as they cleaned the kitchen together, and I know Pearl felt better for it. She seemed in brighter spirits afterward, at any rate.

"I didn't see much of Pearl after we moved in. We did go out to the market the following morning, but that was to purchase cloth to make Lalia a new frock. Other than that, our meetings were by chance--well, _her _chance, _my _deliberate planning!" (more laughter from my audience.)

"It was some time afterward, perhaps more, that the accident happened."

I open my sister's journal, feeling once again like a naughty lad, and skim over the contents of Pearl's personal diary. It doesn't take me long; she only wrote one small paragraph about it. And I know why. I feel all eyes upon me as I close the book and gather my thoughts for what I am going to say next.

"Pervinca and myself set out one day to investigate our new home. My usual companion for such matters already went home to Buckland (I wink at Esme Kali). We took our self-appointed task very seriously; it was important to know exactly where the secret tunnels would lead to, and how to get outside without anyone seeing us." (More giggling.)

"Pervinca and I were exploring one particular tunnel when we saw Pearl wheeling Cousin Lalia out of her apartments. We children quickly stood out of the way so the 'great' chair could go by without running us over. I watched as poor Pearl struggled with Lalia's chair, or more so, with Cousin Lalia.

"As Pearl continued to toil down the hallway, she accidentally knocked over an expensive vase off of a table.

"Cousin Lalia was livid, 'You clumsy child!", she said. "I suppose I should feel lucky you haven't dropped or knocked me over yet!"

"Pearl was apologetic and said she was sorry, but to no avail. Cousin Lalia kept chiding Pearl on how clumsy she was, dropping this, and dropping that. I could see Pearl holding back tears as she opened the door to push Lalia's chair up to the threshold.

"Pervinca ran to fetch a servant to help clean up the mess, but I wasn't going to wait. I stooped down to help pick up the broken shards of the vase. Pearl looked up at me and whispered, 'You don't have to do this, Pip.'

"Then I heard Cousin Lalia screaming. She was so loud I could hardly understand her, until I looked over Pearl's shoulder.

'Pearl!' I pointed behind her to Lalia, whose chair had by now slipped past the threshold.

"Pearl looked behind her and saw Lalia and her chair teetering on the brink of the garden steps. I watched Pearl jump up like a rabbit, but in her fatigue, she was caught off balance and fell back into the chair.

"Pearl was frantic as she scrambled to try and reach for her chair, nearly toppling down the stairs herself. 'Lalia!'

"We both stare in horror as the chair tips over beyond Pearl's reach and falls clattering down the steps. My legs grow weak, and I am frozen in place as I hear the sickening sound of the chair hitting the stone steps. I can hear the feeble cries of Lalia from the garden below.

"By this time several servants had made it into the hallway lead by Pervinca. Pearl was in a frenzy, sitting with her back against the garden door sobbing. I didn't know what else to do; I knelt next to my sister and try in my own way to console her.

"One of the servants ran down the steps to see about Lalia, and when she came back her face was ashen. She called for someone to fetch a healer, but I knew better. Cousin Lalia's small cries had stopped.


	6. The Thain Holds Court

****

Chapter Six - The Thain Holds Court

"Cousin Lalia was officially pronounced dead by a healer, and the following day in the afternoon Pearl and myself were standing before a multitude of relatives in the Thain's Study. That was the first time I had ever been inside the office of the Thain, and I was a bit nervous at first. Our father had a host of serious questions to answer to the rest of the family, and rightly so. Cousin Lalia was quite loved and generally liked in spite of her greatness, and it seemed that I was the only one besides the _accused _to witness the event in question. Pearl then was seated in a chair off to the side, and was not allowed to speak. Other than answering questions asked of me, I was not allowed to speak either.

"It was Cousin Ferumbras, The Thain, who held court, so to speak. Since no Took was ever believed to have killed another hobbit on purpose before, the rule was made then and there by the Thain, and now also _The Took_, that an inquisition should be held. Later that evening, a ruling would be made as how to proceed with the accused--if found guilty.

"Father sat silently in his chair next to Ferumbras III, and would act in Pearl's defense, if needed. The Thain leaned forward in his leather high-back chair, looking at me straight in the eyes.

'Do you understand why you are here, Peregrin?'

"I gaze apprehensively at the rest of my kinsmen in the room. 'Yes, sir.' I say.

'Do you understand, Peregrin, that Pearl is accused of deliberately allowing the chair of Lalia Took to tip and fall down the garden steps, resulting in her death?'

"I swallowed hard, remembering the horror of yesterday, and knowing I must maintain decorum. Inwardly though, I became angry because I knew Pearl; she never did anything deliberately vicious to anyone. I can barely answer in an audible voice, 'Yes, sir, I understand.'

"Ferumbras looks at father, who nods. 'Where was Pearl in all of this, laddie?'

"I reply, 'She was in the main hallway, with me.' I tried not to make a face at my last statement, but the Thain had caught my words.

'With _you_, Peregrin? Was Pearl not supposed to be attending her Cousin?'

"I lick my lips before I answer, 'She was, sir.'

'Then how was it that my mother ended up dead in the garden below?'

"I shrink at his speech. I imagined myself in his position. What if it had been my mother in that chair? I shudder at my own thoughts. I can hear Pearl sniffling tears in her chair and look over at her. I could see she didn't have a handkerchief, and no one bothers to offer her one. My heart goes out to my Pearl.

'Peregrin!' I heard my name shouted, or so it seemed to be. Either way, it brought my attention back to the present. I turn my head back to the present situation.

'Answer the question, Peregrin.', my father says. I am anxious as I watch my father's mouth move to form the words. 

'I.....me....Pervinca....and me...' I started to speak, but the words were just as jumbled in my own head. Finally, my Took side begins to warm up and my thoughts become clearer.

'Pervinca and I were--_getting acquainted with_ the various tunnels in the Smials when Pearl wheeled Cousin Lalia into the same hallway we occupied. It was a sore trial for Pearl to steer the chair, and--' 

"Various chuckles around the room cut off my answer. One look from the Thain staunched it.

'--and Pearl accidentally broke a vase that Cousin Lalia loved so much. She got angry, and so Pearl tried to clean it up.' I said.

"Cousin Ferdinand shouted his opinion from behind Pearl, 'That's what the servants are for! And they are well paid for their efforts!' I could see others nodding in assent.

"I quickly stammer out my answer, 'But we always clean up our own messes! Mother carries on so, if we don't!' I could hear mixed grumbling and quiet laughter.

"Ferumbras called for peace and order. The din slowly died down as Cousin Adelard stood up from his seat near the back of the great room holding his pocket watch in his hand, 'See here, dear Cousin! I loved Lalia as much as anyone here, but I have a tween at home that has a nose for mischief, if you get my meaning.' Then more murmuring was heard throughout the room.

"Ferumbras was becoming agitated, 'Everyone! Silence!'

"The room became so quiet you could hear a hairpin drop in the next tunnel over. Cousin Adelard sat back down; a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get to the Oak Leaf Inn any time soon.

"The Thain spoke the next words, 'Very well. I will ask the one question that is on every Took's mind right now. Then I watch as Ferumbras leans forward in his chair, 'Peregrin Took, did you watch your sister, Pearl, purposefully allow her Cousin Lalia--my mother--to fall down the garden steps while sitting in her wheeling chair?'


	7. The Truth Be Told

So sorry about the short chapter.....

Chapter Seven - Truth Be Told

"There it was! The meat of the matter, and I was ready for it. I looked at the old hobbit with fire in my eyes and gave him the truth between his own, 'No, sir!' I declared.

"We locked eyes for a moment; my head is swimming with relief and worry. I would never forgive myself if I said anything to injure sweet Pearl. But my answer was indeed the truth.

"Later that afternoon Pearl, Pim, Pervinca, and myself sat miserably in the study of our own apartment tunnels. Pim and Pervinca were in tears while lying on the couch; each lass with her head in Pearl's lap. Pearl is stroking Pervinca's hair, telling her youngest sister everything will be all right. And I wanted to scream. Not at Pervinca for wanting to be soothed even as our sister's life was crumbling before her, but I wanted to scream at the world. _Why_? This is the Pearl we all know; putting everyone else before herself.

"Then supper had passed. We ate little; Pearl didn't eat at all. The sun was setting, giving a golden hue to the old study when we heard the knock. Mother opened the door and said, 'It's time, sweetie. Your father is here to escort you back.'

"Pervinca begins to cry all over again and says, 'I'm going with you!'

'You can't!' I tell her, 'They won't let you in.'

'But someone has to go with her!'

"Father stepped into the study. 'Pippin will go. They will let him inside because he's the witness.'

"Pearl stood up, eyes red from tears, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. 'I'm ready, father.'

"Father put his arm around Pearl and guided her all the way to the Thain's Study. I watch as he stopped short of the door, wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. 'No matter what happens, you are still my Pearl.'

"As we entered the room, the air was filled with the noise of petulant hobbits; some were simply tired of deliberating all afternoon, others were still yet unsatisfied--as only hobbits can be--from having to interrupt a very compensating supper and brew provided by the Thain's board.

"I could see Pearl steel herself for the outcome as she took her seat in the same chair she sat in earlier. Another chair was positioned next to hers, and so I sat in it. 

"Ferumbras, The Took and Thain, stood up. Silence was called for, and then he cleared his throat before speaking further. 'Pearl Took, please stand up.'

"I noticed Pearl's knuckles were white as she gripped the chair arms to steady herself into a stance.

'Your father, Paladin Took II, shall stand at your side as I read the pronouncement of this inquiry.'

"Father stood up from his seat next to the Thain and walked over to where Pearl and I sat. I couldn't tell by in his facial expression what he was feeling. Then Ferumbras addressed father once more.

'Paladin Took, is there anything further you wish to add?'

"Father nodded, then bowed to Cousin Ferumbras and the rest of the room; he expressed his deepest sympathy and regret over Cousin Lalia's death. Then He took Pearl's hand in his own as the Thain proceeded on. 

'Pearl Took, you have been found.....

TBC.....! (okay, so I'm not!)


	8. You Will Always Be My Pearl

****

Chapter Eight - You Will Always Be My Pearl

"Mouths were closed and all breathing stopped as the Thain spoke.

'Pearl Took, you are declared innocent of any deliberate wrong-doing in the death of my mother, Lalia Took, universally known as Lalia the Great. I do believe it was an accident, albeit a foolish accident that could possibly have been avoided. This inquiry is ended.'

"Then the Thain gave a word of warning: That no one was to wag their tongue at the local tavern about family business. He dismissed everyone in the room except for father and Pearl. As the room cleared, I remain seated in my chair thinking that I was included in the forthcoming discussion.

'You are excused also, Peregrin.' I heard Ferumbras say.

"I look at my father, and then at Pearl, who smiled weakly to let me know that she would be fine.

Father tells me, 'Go to your room, Pippin; I will see to you in a bit.' 

"The following day I learned from Pearl that she was to be excluded from Ferumbras' accession ceremony and the party afterwards. I was sad for her, but she said that she wanted nothing to do with celebrations for a while. In fact, it was hard to get her to come out of her room except to help mother in the kitchen. She, or I should say _we_, no longer had chores to do. There were servants for that, and we were instructed to let them clean up and do for us as that's what they were hired for. Perhaps this made Pearl feel a little useless, and so she kept to herself, entertaining few friends.

"One day, Pearl was in her room gazing at an open box in her hand. I watched her from the hallway for a while before I asked her what she was staring at. She started a little when she heard my voice, and immediately closed the box. I tease her as I always do and tried to grab the box from her, making her lose her grasp as the box fell to the floor, spilling it's contents: a string of beautiful pearls.

'Pippin!' Pearl screamed at me, and she rarely did so without cause. Now it was my turn to be startled and so I froze in place, uncertain of what I had done to upset her.

'Please leave me alone, Pippin.' Pearl was fretful.

'W gave those to you?' I ask. I remembered seeing them somewhere before, but had a hard time thinking of where.

'None of your business.' She replied.

'Father wouldn't give you such a gift unless you were getting married!' I am curious as to who the giver of the gift was.

Pearl stoops to pick them up and then dangles them before her own eyes. She says rather distantly, 'Father didn't give these to me.'

"Then the place where I saw them before suddenly comes to mind. Pervinca and I were exploring the secret tunnels of the Smials when we discovered a room belonging to the Thain. A room that contained many lock boxes. The _trouble _was that none of the boxes were actually locked! Our natural curiosity bade us to open each one to have a look. Once we saw what the boxes contained, we realized we had inadvertently stumbled upon the Tooks' hoard of Great Smials. Then we bolted. 

"In that room, I distinctly recalled seeing a very beautiful string of pearls much like the ones my sister now had. Pearls are hard to come by in the Shire, and the sight of seeing Pearl's gift on the floor brought the memory of seeing it before back to my mind.

'_He _gave them to you, didn't he?'

"Pearl snapped out of her thoughts, 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Yes you do. I've seen them before, and it was before you had them.'

"Pearl sat on her bed and began to cry. 'I don't know what to do, Pippin. He did give these to me, but I dare not wear them. What would others think? It would seem as if he is buying me off for his mother's death, yet he told me he wants me to wear them to the party at Lithe next week. What shall I do?'

"I sit next to her on the bed. 'How do you feel about it all?'

'I don't know! I'm afraid if I don't wear them, it would not go well for father. Ferumbras is going to officially declare him to be next in line for the Thain at the Lithe party.'

"I nod, now understanding Pearl's situation. 'If you wear them, others will think you've been paid off, while if you don't, then Ferumbras will make things difficult for papa.' I put my arm around her, 'Whatever you decide, no matter what happens, you will always be my Pearl.'


	9. I Will Always Love You

****

Chapter Nine - I Will Always Love You

"I suppose Pearl knew the mind of a Took as well as anyone, She decided to wear the pearl necklace out of love for our father, and the rest was just as she said. I wasn't so young to where I didn't know a rumor when I heard it, and I was privy to hearing more than a few of them through the rumor-mill myself. One cousin, who shall remain unnamed (Saffrin, Cousin Ferdi's youngest sister), told me that Pearl was given the string of pearls for first poisoning Cousin Lalia's drink, and then running at top speed down the main hallway before shoving Lalia in her wheel chair down the steps.

"I laughed at her speculation and told her that was the most ridiculous notion I'd ever heard, and then reminded her that I was Pearl's brother. I was rather pleased to see her stomp off in a huff, disappointed that she found a rather predisposed listener in Pearl's defense, who was not in the least interested in her fables.

"Alas, the gossip didn't stop then. For many years after, I would still hear the hint of a story of how Pearl Took found favor with the Thain. I knew that Pearl had heard them all the same and it broke my heart. 

"Over the next few years, Pearl found a friend and confidant in Wiliford Goodbody. At first, I was the protective young brother of Pearl, but she assured me that Will was her dearest friend; in fact, they were in love and wanted to be married as soon as possible. Pearl was barely thirty-one years old, and most lasses usually wait until they are of age, at least, before they marry, or are given in marriage."

And then I think, 'Thirty one is the same age that Cousin Lalia married.' 

"Father wasn't pleased with Pearl's decision, but he knew she wasn't happy at Great Smials, though he guessed it was because of the whole matter with Cousin Lalia. 

"Will had the hardest task of convincing father that he could provide for Pearl and any children they had. As we all know, Will was a carpenter by trade (I gaze around at all the fine wood furniture Will made with his own hands for his house), and most of his relations lived in Needlehole, away up north, just south of the North Farthing. But father knew that the folk in the North Farthing could farm just as well as the Tooks in the West Farthing (guffaws from the Goodbodys), so his daughter and grandchildren wouldn't starve."

I pat my own stomach for emphasis, "And just look at what Dalia's done to me in just the last few days!"

Dalia laughs as she pokes my stomach with her finger, "And it could use a lot more! Mother always worried about you. About how you've never managed to keep your weight on."

"I'll have you know my Diamond has done _very well _in her attempts over the years." I feel a warm, supple hand press against my cheek from behind the couch. I turn my face in the direction it comes from, and I see Diamond, smiling her mysterious smile, and I return her smile, squeezing her hand in my own. "Are you feeling well, my love?" She nods as she leans down to kiss me.

"You know very well that I can't abide anywhere else when you're telling a story!"

At this point, my audience disperses, and my account of Pearl's story is ended. Heather interrupts her mother and I to ask permission to go on an evening stroll with her cousins. She's still a young lass of nineteen with an eye for mischief, and so as long as she is with her older brother, we consent. Boromir detests having his young sister tag along with the group of older tweens, and my calculations tell me the two will keep each other out of trouble....I think.

I sit back in my seat on the couch, my arm resting on the shoulder of my wife, now seated next to me where April was sitting. Dalia is sitting on the other side of Diamond, deep in her own thoughts. Then she looks over at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Uncle Pippin, whatever happened to the pearls my mother had? I do recall her having a string of pearls, and once I even asked her about them, but..."

Diamond and I look at each other uncomfortably. I could feel her pain mingled with my own at the memory of our daughter. "With Blossom", I tell her. "Pearl thought the pearls too beautiful to sit in a box forever, but she refused to wear them, and really wanted nothing at all to do with them. So she gave the necklace to Blossom before she....before we buried her. I tried to talk her out of it, but Pearl insisted, and you know how your mother would get when she insisted on things."

"Yes, I know". Dalia paused in thought, "Goodness, that was over twenty years ago!" Then added as she placed her hands over Diamond's, "Blossom was a beautiful lass; the pearls are right where they should be."

Apparently, Pearl had never told her own family about the complex details of her brief stay at Great Smials--or about the pearls. I could see in Dalia's eyes that my story has affected her the most. 

Now I am content. Contented that the rumors will someday fade, and the truth is now passed on to yet another generation of Goodbodys, Tooks, and Brandybucks. 

Farewell, Pearl; rest peacefully. I will always love you.

~The End~


End file.
